


More Than Friends

by Reader88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: When the group of eight friends find their feelings for each other changing as they start their fifth year at Hogwarts, they're worried that this will affect their friendship...





	1. Chapter 1

Summer 1987

Max and Sam were back in Diagon Alley. They would be starting their fifth year at Hogwarts which meant they would be taking their O.W.L.s. They would also have to give serious thought to their future. Along with them were Sam's American cousin, Valentine Bloomberg, and her Nigerian cousin, Obi Ngozi. Valentine had just graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and worked for MACUSA in the Office of Magical Relations and Education. He had been sent to the UK to help strengthen the magical relationship between American and British wizards. Obi was an Herbologist who had graduated from Uagadou two years ago; he was in the UK to collect and trade plants. Mr. Bloomberg said, "Okay, everyone has their Hogwarts letters. Andre is in his final year, Max and Sam are in their fifth year, and Ruby is in her third year. Let's start shopping!"

Max and Sam soon ran into their six other friends. They all met at the ice cream shop. Sam said, "Fellas, meet my cousins Valentine and Obi. They're in the UK on business but they promised to visit us at Hogsmeade."

Patience said, "Welcome to Great Britain. Where are you two from?"

Valentine said, "The United States of America."

Obi said, "I reside in Nigeria."

Sam introduced her cousins to her friends. Valentine and Obi had only met Max at the Quidditch World Cup because the large the campsite made it hard for the friends to find each other. Patience, Caroline, and Zeona were the only ones who weren't there; Miss Mumford considered a Magizoological expedition more important than the World Cup and Zeona's parents couldn't afford it. Zeona asked, "How does the USA differ from Great Britain?"

Valentine said, "Rappaport's Law."

Caroline asked, "What's that?"

Valentine explained, "Between 1790 and 1965, it was against the law for wizards and witches to marry or befriend no-majs."

Zeona asked, "What's a no-maj?"

Sam explained, "Its what Americans call non-magical humans. They call them no-majs and we call them muggles."

Valentine continued, "Plus, underage wizards didn't receive wands until they came to Ilvermorny. During school breaks they had to leave their wands at school and were finally allowed to take wands out of school when they turned seventeen. But American wizards had to apply for and carry wand permits. This way magical activity could be tracked and it would be easier to find and punish those who broke the law."

Caroline said, "Whoa. That's messed up."

Sanjay said, "MACUSA's ridiculous laws drove a wedge between the USA and Europe. If European wizards didn't marry muggles, we would have gone extinct centuries ago."

Valentine said, "Since North America is much bigger, there were plenty of pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns to intermarry with each other. Extinction was never a possibility."

Caroline asked, "What does MACUSA stand for?"

Valentine said, "The Magical Congress of the United States of America. MACUSA is the American wizarding government."

Tyrone asked Obi, "What about your school? What's so special about it?"

Obi said, "Uagadou's Transfiguration classes produce more Animagi than Hogwarts. By the end of the school year, dozens of students become Animagi. They can turn into lions, elephants, gazelles, warthogs, and so much more. I am also an Animagi; I can transform into a panther."

Patience said, "Cool."

Sam said, "I don't want to build up my hopes that I'll become a cool animal, like a bear or a lioness, and then end up turning into a squirrel."

Max said, "I don't really see the fun in only being able to shapeshift into _one_ animal. Beast Boy, this character from muggle comic books, is a superhero who can turn into _any_ animal he chooses."

Obi said, "You're talking about Metamorphmagi. A Metamorphmagus is a wizard or witch with the ability to change their physical form at will. But Metamorphmagi are born, not made. Did your hair colour or any part of your body start changing when you were born?"

Max said, "No. If it had, my dad might have thoroughly cleansed me with holy water."

Obi said, "Then you can't be a Metamorphmagus. Metamorphmagi are also extremely rare. Uagadou has had a few Metamorphmagi over the past century."

Patience said, "By the way..." as she held up a badge with a "P" across a background of yellow and black.

Sam exclaimed, "Patience, you're a prefect!"

Patience said, "Yep, but don't worry. I won't abuse my power and I'll make sure I have time to spend with you guys."

Sanjay also held up a badge but the "P" was set across a background of blue and bronze and said, "I'm a prefect as well."

Sly said, "Just when you couldn't get any more boring." Zeona smacked him upside the head. Sly said, "Everyone knows the most stiff and proper students are chosen as prefects."

Sanjay said, "Those who show great skill in their classes and uphold the school rules are often chosen."

Sam said, "I'm too much of a hothead to be a school prefect."

Max said, "I'm too mild to be a prefect. No one would take me seriously."

Zeona rolled her eyes and said, "Prefects are just another method to divide wizardkind. We've separated ourselves from each other for so long its a wonder society hasn't imploded."

Caroline said, "Um, Z, maybe those books you've been reading about slavery and the Holocaust aren't helping with this depression."

Sly said, "Her parents aren't helping, either. She's practically been living at my house all summer."

Tyrone asked, "Have they been beating you again?" Zeona nodded.

Max said, "This has gotta stop. Can't we tell someone? Have Zeona moved to a different family?"

Sam said, "In the wizarding world, parents raise their children themselves, despite their methods. There are no laws that can remove a young wizard or witch from their parents' care, despite how brutal their parenting skills are."

Sly said, "Zeona can move in with me and my parents. Zeona, you're like a sister to me and my parents adore you. You'd be most welcome."

Zeona nodded and said, "Great. I'll just get all the stuff I left at my parents' house and move into your house. My parents will definitely disown me but I'm okay with that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's that guy talking to Sam?" asked Max. He was talking to Sanjay and Tyrone before they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Sanjay said, "That's Timothy Little. He's a Hufflepuff and in our year."

Max asked, "Why is he talking to Sam?"

Tyrone said, "He probably likes her."

Max asked, "Likes her or _likes_ her likes her."

Tyrone said, "Like like. But I'm not surprised and you shouldn't be either."

Max asked, "Why not?"

Sanjay explained, "Sam is pretty, has cool braids, loves Quidditch, and is tough as a rock. She'll be drawing guys to her like flies to honey."

Tyrone asked, "Max, are you jealous?"

Max gruffly said, "No! What would make you think that? Sam is just my friend."

Sanjay asked, "Do you want to be more than just her friend?"

Max shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Tyrone said, "Well, you better hurry up and figure out whether or not you have the hots for Sam. Won't be long before she's in the dating game."

On the Hogwarts Express, the Sly, Zeona, Max, Sam, Caroline, and Tyrone all sat together in one compartment.

Sly asked, "What do the prefects do in their special car?"

Tyrone said, "Come up with new ways to make school less fun."

Caroline slapped Tyrone upside the head and said, "Prefects have a lot of responsibility. Patience and Sanjay have been entrusted to uphold the rules within their houses."

Zeona said, "Plus, they are now contenders for Head Boy and Head Girl. If they uphold their prefect duties and continue to get good grades, then they may be chosen as the Head Boy and Head Girl when we're in our final year."

Sly said, "Sanjay is slicker than I thought. What better way to score chicks than by being Head Boy?"

Now it was Zeona's turn to slap a dim-witted guy upside the head. Zeona said, "That is not why students become Head Boy or Head Girl."

Sly rolled his eyes and said, "According to Professor Snape, that's why James Potter became Head Boy. He wasn't even a prefect but he got the job. Lily Potter, who was Lily Evans back then, became the Head Girl; they got the hots for each other, got married, and had Harry."

Zeona said, "According to Professor Snape, James Potter was a narcissistic, pig-headed jerk. Lily wasn't even interested in him at first. I'm not sure what she saw in him."

Tyrone said, "Can we not speak ill of the Potters? I wonder how their son Harry is doing. He'll be coming to Hogwarts in four years."

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, they went to the horse-drawn carts. In their second year, Tyrone, Sanjay, and Zeona were the only ones who could see the Thestrals. Zeona explained, "Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen and accepted death. I saw plenty of people get killed during the Wizarding War."

Tyrone said, "I've seen people get shot and killed in the ghetto since before I was potty-trained."

Sanjay said, "I saw my mother get killed in the Wizarding War."

After the eight friends came back from Narnia, they could all see the Thestrals.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Sam thought about how her cousin Valentine stated that he thought it was odd that a talking Hat determined what house Hogwarts students would be in."

Max had asked at the World Cup what the Sorting Ceremony was like at his school. Valentine explained, "Ilvermorny has four houses, just like Hogwarts. Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. Horned Serpent favours scholars, Wampus favours warriors, Thunderbird favours adventurers, and Pukwudgie favours healers. First-years step onto a Gordian Knot on the floor in the centre of the entrance hall with large wooden statues of the house mascots facing them. The older students watch in silence from a circular balcony on a floor above as the new students are sorted. The carved statues react in different ways if they want the student in their house. The Horned Serpent's crystal forehead starts to glow, the Wampus roars, the Thunderbird beats its wings, and the Pukwudgie raises its arrow."

Max asked, "What if more than one statue reacts when the student steps on the Knot?"

Valentine explained, "This happens very rarely. If more than one statue selects a student, then the students can pick which house they want. Sometimes, once in a decade or once in a generation, a student will be selected by every house. Seraphina Picquery, the President of MACUSA from 1920 to 1928, was one of the few students who had the honour of being picked by all four houses. She chose Horned Serpent."

Max asked, "Which house is are you in?"

Valentine said, "Thunderbird."

After dinner, the prefects, which included Sanjay and Patience, escorted the first-years to their house common rooms. Last year the password for entrance into Gryffindor Tower was Thunderbird and Sam and Max had laughed at the coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I carry your books, Patience?" asked Ralph Henderson, a fellow fifth-year Hufflepuff.

Patience said, "If you like."

Caroline rolled her eyes; boys had been asking Patience if they could hold her books since the first day of classes. Caroline muttered, "I'm also carrying the same amount of books, but does anyone offer to help me?" Caroline didn't resent Patience; beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And all who beheld Patience knew that she was a gorgeous young lady; Caroline considered herself plain. Not ugly or beautiful, just plain. Caroline had also shot up to five feet ten inches over the summer and towered over most of the fifth-year boys.

Sly had a constant band of female admirers and Zeona told him, "You look and act like a pimp."

Sly said, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Zeona rolled her eyes but Sly was now six foot one and was very handsome.

Obi had asked her at Diagon Alley, "Do you care about Sly as more than just a friend?" He noticed she got angry when other girls kept following him and Sly lavished his attention on them.

Zeona said, "Honestly, no. I love him like a brother; an annoying, narcissistic, big brother, but still a brother."

Obi asked, "Then why do you care who he goes out with?"

Zeona said, "He's too smart for all these girls following him around. He deserves a nice, smart girl. Someone strong in spirit, someone who'll stimulate his intellect as well as his heart."

When Obi and Valentine met up with the eight friends on the first Hogsmeade weekend, Valentine noticed that Tyrone was keeping his mouth shut as if he had a handful of nuts in his mouth. Valentine asked, "Tyrone, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or is it nuts and candy?"

Tyrone nudged Sanjay who explained, "Tyrone has a leaf of mandrake in his mouth. He has to keep it in there for a whole month so you won't hear him singing in the Frog Choir."

The others had confused looks on their faces except for Obi. Obi smiled and exclaimed, "Tyrone wants to be an Animagus!"

Sly said, "Say what now?"

Sanjay further explained, "Tyrone wants to be able to turn into an animal because he's a huge animal lover. When your stepfather is a vet you learn to love wildlife."

Sam said, "The process to become an Animagus is long and arduous. The process can backfire and the transformation can go horribly wrong. My grandfather learned that the hard way."

Patience asked, "What animal do you think Tyrone will become?"

Valentine said, "An eagle. That's the mascot for Ravenclaw."

Zeona said, "The animal form is determined by a wizard's personality and inner traits. If Tyrone could conjure a full Patronus charm, then his Patronus animal would reveal what animal he would turn into if he was an Animagus. I'm guessing wolf or coyote. Tyrone loves to sing and wolves and coyotes howl at the moon."

Max said, "If Tyrone could turn into a wolf, people may mistake him for a werewolf."

Patience said, "Werewolves can't control when they transform. They also don't have control of their minds unless they take the Wolfsbane Potion."

Sly said, "Yeah, let's hope Tyrone doesn't turn into a werewolf."

Zeona said, "You mean a regular wolf."

When they got seats at Honeydukes, the group was annoyed by Patience's, Sam's, Sly's, and Tyrone's constant admirers. Patience explained, "They're just being nice."

Sam said, "I like those guys but not like like."

Sly said, "The Highgate charm is a hereditary trait. My dad suffered from it, as did my grandfather and great-grandfather."

Zeona stated, "You're interested in girls for the wrong reasons. You also need a whole group of women chasing after you; you can't pick just one."

Obi said, "If you're interested in more than one woman, you should consider becoming a Muslim. A Muslim man can have up to four wives without sin."

Max said, "If my dad were here he would call you a heathen."

Obi said, "He must be a Christian man which means he's very short-sighted. Christians and other religious groups are always looking for ways to punish people instead of helping them. Its no wonder that the vast majority of the wizarding world don't believe they need a God."

Tyrone nudged Sanjay who said, "Tyrone said that when he becomes famous there'll be hordes of screaming girls trying to get him. So you'd all better get used to the attention he attracts because its going to get worse in the future."

As they walked back to the Hogwarts, Sanjay asked Max, "Did you tell Sam how you feel?"

Max said, "No. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me. If I tell her, it might ruin our friendship."

Tyrone got a piece of parchment and a quill when they got back to Hogwarts. He wrote, _Why not ask Patience, Caroline, or Zeona to ask Sam if she likes you as more than just a friend?_

Max said, "No, I'll have to tell her myself." 


	4. Chapter 4

Since Professor Snape was the Potions professor he knew how to brew the Animagus potion. But since he despised students who weren't in his house, Tyrone had to get permission from Professor McGonagall to get the book on the Animagus potion from the Restricted Section of the library; becoming an Animagus requires skill in both Potions and Transfiguration. Since Zeona was the best potions brewer among the friends, she agreed to brew the potion. By the beginning of October, Tyrone had had the leaf of mandrake in his mouth for an entire month. He spit the leaf in a phial within range of the moon's rays. Then Zeona added one of Tyrone's own hairs, a silver teaspoon of dew that hadn't seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days, and the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth to the moon-struck phial; Patience and Caroline had helped find the dew and the chrysalis. Then Tyrone put the potion under his bed and told his roommates that they would have to remain quiet while in the room or the potion wouldn't work. Sanjay made sure that Tyrone recited _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ at sunrise and sundown while Tyrone held his dogwood wand tip over his heart. Obi wrote in letters that he found it most annoying that no one besides Tyrone's friends informed him that sunrise and sundown was approaching. Obi had written said, _At Uagadou, professors and fellow classmates always support those who want to be Animagi by informing them about sunup and sundown and trying to chart the next lightning storm. Lightning storms occur during the rainy season and the Transfiguration professors always have schedules on their classrooms of when the next lightning storms will commence. That way students know when to start putting the mandrake leaf in their mouths._

Sanjay said, "It sounds like Uagadou puts Animagi up on a pedestal."

Sam said, "Being able to transform into an animal helps reconnect us to the natural world. I'm surprised Patience isn't undergoing the Animagus process. When you're an animal you can communicate with other wildlife, including magical beasts."

Sanjay kept charting the stars but he didn't know for sure when the next lightning storm would be. One day, while they were outside on the weekend, Max asked, "What happens if you're in class when a lightning storm starts, or you're taking a test, of if you're at Hogsmeade?"

Sam said, "Everyone knows Tyrone is trying to become an Animagus. If a lightning storm starts and he's in class, I'm sure the teachers will give him permission to leave so that he can complete the process."

Sly asked, "What if you're in Professor Snape's class? He despises all non-Slytherins and he hates Tyrone because Tyrone is such a terrible student. He won't let Tyrone leave his class; in fact, I'm sure he'd love to see him fail."

Zeona said, "Professor Snape is a fair man. I wish everyone would stop giving him a hard time."

Sam said, "I heard that Snape used to be a Death Eater before he supposedly switched sides during the war."

Zeona said, "He may have been a bad guy before but he's not out to destroy every non-Slytherin that walks into his classroom. If you all did your homework and your readings, Professor Snape would have no reason to single you out."

Sanjay was finally able to get a date on a lightning storm: 31 October aka Halloween. When the lightning storm started, Tyrone and Sanjay went back to their room. Tyrone recited the spell, scooped up a cup of the potion, and drank it. It didn't taste that bad; then, Tyrone started shrinking. The beds and the other furniture looked like they were getting bigger and soon Tyrone was buried under his clothes. Tyrone thought,  _Great, I'm a mouse._

Sanjay removed the pile of Tyrone's clothes and said, "Tyrone, you're a bat!"

Tyrone looked at his body; he had black fur, large ears, a squashed nose, and leathery wings. Tyrone said, "This is cool!" but it sounded like a squeak to Sanjay. Tyrone flapped his wings and flew around the room. When he landed on the floor he turned back into a human.

Sanjay said, "I think you got a good Animagus form."

Tyrone said, "Yeah, I can fly and I can see in the dark with echolocation."

Sanjay said, "Bats see with sound; you're a musician so you're sensitive to sound. Bats are nocturnal; you're not afraid of the dark. In fact, you enjoy its peace and solitude."

When Tyrone transformed into a bat for Professor McGonagall, she said he would have to send a letter to the Ministry of Magic along with a picture of himself in his human form and his bat form. Professor McGonagall explained, "All Animagi have to register with the Animagus Registry. It tells the wizarding community which people are Animagi, what animal they become, and any distinguishing features. Failure to submit a form to the Animagus Registry will result in imprisonment in Azkaban."

So Tyrone sent a letter and photos of himself to the Ministry of Magic via Aeolus, Max's pet owl. Tyrone also told Aeolus, "Also stop by my parents' house and get a bag of my mum's biscuits."

Tyrone's Animagus form helped him hide from the Hogwarts girls who kept following and chasing him. He thought, _I need a place to hide from these girls._ Then a door opposite a tapestry appeared. Tyrone knew that this was a magic castle which meant it had many secrets. Tyrone walked through the door and found a room filled with bookcases full of books, tables with parchments, and games, such as Wizard's Chess. A voice said, "Congratulations, Tyrone, you've found the Room of Requirement."

Tyrone turned and saw Patience. Tyrone asked, "The Room of Requirement? What's it for?"

Patience explained, "This room appears when a person has real need of it. Why are you here?"

Tyrone explained, "I needed to get away from crazy fans."

Patience laughed and said, "And I need to get away from my lovesick attendants. It looks like we're both suffering from crazy love lives."

Tyrone said, "What these wizards and witches feel for us isn't love, its just infatuation. These girls came they like me but they don't even know my favourite colour."

Patience said, "Its blue, like the sky or the ocean."

Tyrone asked, "How did you know that?"

Patience explained, "You always have this goofy grin on your face when a storm clears out and the sky turns blue. You also love sitting by the Hogwarts Lake when the weather is fine."

Tyrone said, "Well, I know your favourite colour is green. You love being outdoors, amongst the trees, the grass, and the animals. Why don't you become an Animagus? I'm sure you'd become a wonderful animal!"

Patience smiled and said, "You are right about green being my favourite colour but if I became an Animagus then I'd be forced to favour one animal over the others. Since you're an Animagus, you'll show more favour to bats than any other creature in the animal kingdom."

When Tyrone sat at the desk with Patience he asked, "How come we know what our favourite colours are? We never really told each other that before."

Patience smiled and said, "Its probably because we've been friends for so long. We know each other as well as we know ourselves."

Tyrone smiled back and asked, "How long will we have to wait in here?"

Patience said, "We'll leave when dinner starts."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Christmas vacation started. The eight friends all went home to their families; Zeona went home with Sly since his parents had decided to take her in. Mr. Highgate and Mrs. Highgate, unlike most Slytherins and so-called pure-bloods, didn't discriminate against anyone based on their blood status. They also didn't approve of the Zwicks beating their only daughter, especially since she hadn't chosen to accept their bigoted ideologies. Since no department in the Ministry dealt with child custody cases no one objected to Zeona moving out of her parents' house and into the Highgates' home.

Sly came to visit Caroline and Patience in Upper Flagley so that he could give Caroline a textbook on Herbology his dad had. When Sly arrived at the Mumford home via Floo powder, he noticed Caroline was the only one there. Sly said, "Hi," and gave her the book. He then asked, "Why are you here alone?"

Caroline said, "Miss Mumford is at work, Jacey is out with friends, and Patience is at the village square. Everyone gathers there to decorate the tree, sing carols, and eat biscuits."

Sly asked, "Why aren't you there?"

Caroline said, "Because I always stick out. When I'm with Patience I always feel like a fool."

Sly said, "What? Caroline, you do not stick out."

Caroline said, "Yes I do. I'm the tallest girl in our year and the tallest girl in the village. I hear the boys snickering behind my back."

Sly asked, "Do you hear the sound of my fist knocking their heads? You're one of my best friends and anyone who badmouths you is gonna be sorry."

Caroline smiled and said, "Thanks, Sly. You're a good friend."

Sly said, "I like that you're tall. I have to look way down when I talk to other girls. But I can talk to you eye to eye." Then a waltz came on the radio. Sly asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

Caroline asked, "You know how to dance?"

Sly said, "Yeah, my mum's Italian friends taught me over the summer."

Caroline said, "Okay, let's dance."

Sly and Caroline swayed and dance together and Caroline had to admit that Sly was a great dancer. Sly asked, "Did anyone teach you how to dance?"

Caroline said, "Yeah, my dad. I used to step on his toes a lot."

Sly laughed and said, "There's no need to be shy about your dancing." When the song ended, Sly and Caroline looked disappointed. Sly said, "I better get home before my dad shows up looking for me."

When the eight friends went back to Hogwarts, it was obvious that there was a spark between Max and Sam, Tyrone and Patience, and Sly and Caroline. Since Sanjay and Zeona were the only ones not hit by Cupid's arrow, they suggested to their friends that they go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on Valentine's Day to talk about their feelings. At Madam Puddifoots, each of the three couples got their own table.

Max told Sam, "Sam, I want you to know that I care about you. You're the best friend I've ever had and it would be nice if I could be more than just your friend."

Sam smiled and said, "Max, I've had the hots for you since I first met you in Diagon Alley. I was never sure if we would become a couple but I would have been content just being your friend. Don't expect me to be sappy, but you're the one guy, besides my dad, who I can be myself around."

Tyrone told Patience, "You're the only girl in Hogwarts who doesn't follow me around like a lovesick fan."

Patience laughed and said, "And you're the only boy who doesn't go to extreme lengths just to get my attention."

Tyrone said, "I sensed that our relationship changed when we both found the Room of Requirement. If you want to start dating..."

Patience smiled and said, "I'd like that very much. Maybe now our lovesick admirers will get off our backs."

Sly told Caroline, "A lot of girls like me but I'm sensing that if I told you I have strong feelings for you you'd still turn me down."

Caroline said, "Probably. You seem like the kind of guy who doesn't want a girlfriend, just a bunch of ninnies who worship the ground you walk on."

Sly said, "Ouch. Maybe that's why I like you. You won't be easy to get or keep. I like working hard for what I get."

Caroline said, "You're making me sound like a product."

Sly said, "I know you're a person who wants kindness and respect. If I didn't treat you with respect or kindness our friendship would have ended years ago. But, whether or not we become a couple, I'll always be there for you."

The three couples ended up leaving the tea shop holding hands. Sanjay and Zeona watched their friends with smiles on their faces.

During the first week of the summer term, the Heads of Houses called in each of the eight friends to interview them about what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts. When Professor Sprout called in Caroline she told her, "You have maintained excellent grades throughout your years at Hogwarts. There are a great many things you can do. I haven't called in Patience yet but I know she wants to be a Magizoologist. Do you have an interest in Magizoology as well?"

Caroline said, "Not really. I'm thinking of being a Healer."

Professor Sprout said, "A Healer? An excellent career choice! To become a Healer, you must get 'Outstanding' or Exceeds Expectations' in five N.E.W.T.s. I suggest Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You'll need to get top marks in O.W.L.s in order to qualify for the N.E.W.T.s."

When Professor Snape met with Sly, Sly said, "I'd like to work at Gringotts Bank. They're always looking for Curse Breakers. Lots of travel, adventure, and danger which is perfect for me."

Professor Snape said, "Hmmmm," while looking through Sly's academic files. Professor Snape then said, "You have outstanding grades in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, skills you'll need in order to work with money and decipher old runes in foreign countries. Your grades are exceptionally high in Defence Against the Dark Arts, another skill you'll need. You have decent grades in Charms and Transfiguration but I suggest studying harder so that you'll get a higher grade in your O.W.L.s and, therefore, can take the N.E.W.T.s. Your Herbology and Potions grades are abysmal so I suggest dropping those classes, even if you do pass the O.W.L.s."

When Max told Professor McGonagall that he wanted to be an Auror, Professor McGonagall said, "Its a good thing that Miss Samantha Bloomberg will have a level-headed partner. Aurors must undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests but, as I said before, you're very level-headed and you're also smart, kind, and brave, a true Gryffindor. Aurors must also go through three years of additional training so I hope you have a fine thirst for more knowledge. I also told Miss Bloomberg that to become an Auror, you need to take at least five N.E.W.T.s and receive an 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' in at least five subjects. I'd suggest taking Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You've gotten 'E's' in all these subjects but you'll need to get an Outstanding in your Potions O.W.L. if you want to take Professor Snape's N.E.W.T.-level classes."

Max said, "I can ask Sanjay and Zeona to help me and Sam get an 'O' in our O.W.L.s. Plus, can I continue with Divination? I'll need to take at least one more N.E.W.T.-level class and Professor Trelawney says I have what it takes to be a Seer. If I can properly predict the future, then it will take a real bite out of crime."

Professor McGonagall repeated, "Bite out of crime?"

Max explained, "Its a muggle expression that means reducing the number of crimes that are perpetrated."

Professor McGonagall said, "If you wish but I don't hold Divination in high regards."

Max said, "Maybe I'll change your mind."

When Professor Flitwick talked to Sanjay, he gladly said, "Sanjay Kumar, you are the brightest wizard of your year. The sky's the limit for you. Any particular careers you're interested in?"

Sanjay said, "I would like to travel the world. Learn new things from wizards in other countries. Keep a journal so I can write about the people I've met, the things I've seen, and the objectives I've completed. I'd like to write books that students would read for school. I'd also like to come back and teach at Hogwarts."

Professor Flitwick asked, "Which class? I hope its not Charms! I love my job!"

Sanjay laughed and said, "I'm not sure yet."

Professor Flitwick said, "Well, Sanjay, best of luck in all you do."

The future isn't written in stone but it looked like the future of the eight friends would be good.


End file.
